thehistoryofmanrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Gean
This is the story of Gean of Heridos, and his epic tale that would inspire an alchemist in Gyrium to name an explosive powder that he discovered 'Gean Powdaer' History of the Tale This story is the first great Epic in Ostyrlonian history, as it depicts Gean of Heridos and his crew escape the wrath of the Gods while saving Gyrium Gean & The Emerinae The tale begins in 300 B.C, when Gean of Heridos and his soldiers hear word of the War's end. Saddened by the loss, the soldiers, who were patroling along the North-Eastern border of Ostyrlonia and Ardovicia, marched home. Along the way, a catastrophic storm came their way and forced them to take shelter in a small cave. The storm lasted all throughout the night and when the soldiers awoke, the storm continued to rage outside. As they went further inside the cave, they soon discovered the lair of Aephia, the Godess of War. Amazed, though a bit startled by her presence, Gean stepped towards the Godess. He then bowed, as did the rest of the soldiers. "Hark," said Gean, "What is the meaning of your presence, My Mistress?" The Godess looked down at the mortals. "This cavern is dangerous," she said, "It is the lair of the Emerinae, a grotesque race of beings that will kill you on sight. They inhabit the hills of this region, and do not take a liking to outsiders" "Yes," replied Gean, "But why are you here, in this cave of death?" "I am here to warn you. As you see, the tempest that is raging outside was caused by these creatures. They are a very violent bunch and have even mastered the ability to change the weather. They lure outsiders in to these caverns, where they would murder and eat them." Gean ignored those words. "We can handle it," he said, "If we could last against the Ardovicians, then by Aegir we can last against the Emerinae!" He walked past Aephia, along with the rest of the soldiers. Aephia looked down at the mortals with pity, for she could tell that they would not last against the Emerinae. The soldiers continued to march down the caverns, deep below the Earth. After several hours, they came upon a small hole in the cavern's wall. When one looked through the opening, they could see an entire underground civilization. Buildings, markets, and even farms. It was a grand city. The soldiers, upon seeing the city, realized what Aephia meant by the creatures being hostile. The Emerinae had soldiers on every street, battle axe in hand. Not detered by what appeared to be the agressive nature of the Emerinae, Gean and his soldiers went further and further, in to the bowels of the caverns until they finally reached the entrence in to the underground city. And there, a giant grotesque being looked down upon the men. The creature must have been more than 9 feet tall! its beady little eyes stared at them as he grabbed his battle axe off of his back. "Humans!" he cried out in a sort of growl. The others became more alert. What appeared to be mothers brought their children inside of crude mud and rock houses as soldiers ran down the streets, holding their axes. Gean, still not detered by the imposing enemy army, ordered his men to lay down their shields. He held out his shield and also unsheathed his sword, which he was now swinging. Once the Emerinae reached the soldiers, Gean's men began to get slaughtered. However, the were not the only ones being killed. They managed to bring down a giant with a tube that shot out fire. Gean picked up the cannon and pushed a small lever in to the tube in an attempt to use the weapon as a club. However, it shot several of the Emerinae, bringing them down to the ground. This did not stop the Emerinae from continuing to chare, though. However, everytime the cannon, which Gean called 'Powdaer', went off, fewer and fewer Emerinae continued to charge. After a seige lasting about an hour, the Emerinae stopped attacking the soldiers, mainly due to the lack of soldiers because of Gean's merciless slaughter. Gean and the remaining men left the caves, after taking several Emerinae battle axes as badges of honor. Due to their victory, Aephia blessed them and gave them safe travels back to Heridos and also blessed all of Ostyrlonia in order to ensure that the Evrisdom would survive for the next thousand years.